The Itch
by Call Me Writefag
Summary: Nicole has an experience that leaves her wanting more - does she dare? Does she give in to temptation? Of course she does, this is an M rated fic I wrote for 4chan's /trash/ Gumball General.


Nicole Watterson was fighting a losing battle. For weeks, a constant grinding war in which she lost ground everyday. Temptation was her foe, and it grew stronger with her every backward step. The increasingly more common intrusive thoughts made it hard to focus on her work. Especially when that work brought her so close to the cause of all her present troubles. Such as this very moment, standing in front of the laundry machine with a load of her son's clothing.

Mmm I'd rather have a load of his…-no shut up! This was almost as bad as the head of doubting, except that had a way to beat it, I just had to beat the game and it was gone. Like scratching an itch, you just had to go at it. Nicole sighed and returned to throwing the clothes into the washer. Thinking back to when this all started…

It had been a normal Saturday morning, and Nicole and Richard had just gotten up. Nicole had started to grab her usual outfit when Richard made to leave, wearing only his underwear.

"Richard! What do you think you're doing?"

"What? I'm just going to get breakfast."

"Get dressed first!"

"Why? It's Saturday. Plus the kids have seen me like this before."

"That's not the point. And you don't work so it being Saturday is irrelevant!"

"Oh come on Nicole, it's fine." He said cheerfully as he walked into the hall.

"Richard! Ugh! At least shut the door behind you!" He just barely pulled the handle behind him, letting the door swing in and touch the frame- not shut, but not open.

Nicole grumbled but decided to let it slide. She'd only need a moment to get dressed anyway. She slid off her pajamas and neatly folded them, like she always did. She felt uneasy as she did it, and glanced back at the door. It was still as it was, just a little sliver of open air between door and frame. She stared at it for a second then shook her head and grabbed her bra and panties. Putting them on she smiled, looking at herself in the mirror. She liked the way she looked wearing so little. It made her feel 10 years younger, reminding of those heady days when it had been just her and Richard. Oh, the times they'd had and the things they'd done. She longed for that simple time, the free and easy loving.

Feeling that uneasy sensation again, she turned to look at the door, again seeing that nothing had changed. Part of her wanted to go over and shut it, but the other part of her scolded herself for being paranoid in her own home. She could faintly hear talking downstairs and bowls clinking. No one was snooping on her. Nicole frowned then. She almost felt disappointed, and looked at herself in the mirror again. She felt so self conscious all of a sudden. Feeling her stomach she wondered if she'd started to gain weight, but found it just as taut and firm as always. She kept herself in good shape - being around someone as obese as Richard kept the fear of weight gain hovering overhead.

Next she adjusted her bra, trying to make her modest breasts jut out just a little more. It didn't work, and Nicole sighed before turning her attention to her rear. That glorious ass, wide and round and blue. She lightly spanked it with one hand and gave herself a naughty grin. It was her favourite feature, and never failed to make her feel sexy.

Nicole grabbed her shirt and started to button it up, but when she glanced up at the mirror halfway through, she noticed the door had been pushed just slightly ajar. Nicole's hands slowed and her eyes went as big as saucers. There was movement that she couldn't quite make out, but the culprit became obvious when the end of a blue tail flicked by.

A few emotions whipped through Nicole's mind in quick succession. Shock, at her son peeping on her. Amusement, that he A. was still by the door, probably waiting to see if she would investigate, and B. that he still didn't realize that his tail always gave him away when he was trying to hide. And finally, a strange sense of satisfaction that someone was showing an interest in her body. Richard certainly hadn't in ages. And Nicole was feeling needy, but as always, she was too proud to admit that she needed anything from anyone.

She furrowed her brow, confused at herself. The right thing would probably be to confront Gumball and punish him for violating her privacy. But...She kinda wanted to see what would happen if she let it slide. He was still there, so evidently thought that she hadn't seen him. So she turned her attention back to buttoning up her shirt, and soon enough, she saw in the corner of her eye on the mirror an eye watching her from the doorway.

Nicole felt a heady rush of excitement, being watched like this. Losing herself in the moment, she let her skirt fall through her fingers onto the floor. And she slowly bent over to pick it up, sashaying her hips a little as she did so. Nicole felt a blush spread across her face and she bit her lip, loving the feeling she was getting toying with her son. And then an idea struck her. She could toy with him a lot more if she...hmm...Or she could even…

Her eyes wandered back to the mirror, but she accidently looked right at Gumball. In that short moment of eye contact, his eyes widened and he bolted from the doorway before Nicole could react. She giggled to herself at first, amused at his terror. Then she composed herself, and frowned. Wondering what had come over her in those minutes before. Was she really that desperate for attention that she could forget that her son was, well, her son?

Fully dressed a few seconds later, and still puzzling over her lack of control, Nicole wandered downstairs muttering an absent minded "good morning" to Anais, Darwin and Richard as she passed them on her way into the living room. There she found Gumball crouched over his video game console busy turning it on. She paused mid stride and stared, completely entranced by Gumball's ass. Utterly mesmerized by how it so perfectly filled out his jeans. Nicole felt aroused, and when she thought that he probably got that ass from her genetics, it made her even more aroused. He turned around and looked at her, a bead of sweat trailing down his face. He made a smile, and said cheerfully "Morning mom!" Nicole stared at him, slowly raising an eyebrow. Gumball shook a little and desperately tried to keep his face set neutral, his eyes widened in terror. Nicole stayed silent just long enough for him to know that she saw him before giving him a relaxed smile of her own and replied "Morning honey."

That had been the first incident. Over the weeks that followed, things got more tense between the two. Nicole had noticed Gumball's eyes wandering over her body more and more - and found hers wandering over his in turn. She couldn't figure out what had come over her. Why was she having these thoughts of doing so many naughty things with her little boy? Why were those forbidden thoughts driving her so crazy with lust? Even as she knew it was wrong, she found herself toying with him in bolder and bolder ways. "Accidently" bumping him with her hips, leaning over him with her shirt partly unbuttoned. It made her feel young and alive again to flirt with him like that.

Nicole had worried and battled herself for weeks over the way Gumball made her feel. And now, she was close to giving in to the temptation. She didn't know how much more she could take - Richard had been no help, even when she'd practically forced herself on him last night. It had been the only way to get any from him. And even then, it had been like fucking a corpse. A fat, complaining corpse. There was no escape from this hell.

Except...perhaps…

Nicole threw a few more of Gumball's clothes into the washer when see saw the last item at the bottom of the basket. A pair of briefs. She absentmindedly grabbed them but paused when she felt dampness. Nicole lifted the underwear to her face and instantly recognized the smell. Cum. The scent lit a raging fire in her mind. She bit her lip and focused on the pain to keep control of herself. Nicole sighed. She knew this lust would drive her completely mad one day and she might totally lose control and do something insane.

It really had been too long. Too long since she'd had real sex. Riding an unwilling Richard wasn't enough and had only fanned the flames ever hotter. She looked at the wet spot on the underwear, wondering who he was thinking of. As her hand slowly slid down her body she came to the obvious conclusion. He was thinking about her...And the need bloomed ever brighter at that thought, as her fingers reached up between her thighs. Nicole let out a tiny, whining moan, frustrated beyond comprehension that she couldn't get what she so desperately needed. She looked at the underwear again, and a wicked thought leapt forward. Nicole froze mentally, trying not to think it, trying not to let it take over - but she was just too exhausted.

So she leaned in, her tongue lolling from her mouth to taste something beyond forbidden. Nicole's eyes lit up at the taste. It wasn't that she couldn't believe what she was doing, it was that she couldn't believe she didn't want to stop. It was in that moment, with the taste of her son's cum in her mouth and her own panties moistened that Nicole resolved herself to do what must be done. She had needs, damn it. And it was high time they were met.

Gumball jumped out of his skin when his bedroom door suddenly shot open. He whirled around in his desk chair to find his mother standing in his doorway with a basket of clean laundry, which she dropped at her feet.

"Put this away Gumball." She said.

"In a minute mom." He answered, about to turn back to his computer.

Nicole narrowed her eyes "Now." She grated. Gumball looked up at her, and she turned her glare to an innocent smile. Reluctantly, Gumball did as he was told, dragging the basket over to his dresser and putting the clothes into the drawers. He was confused that she was still standing in the doorway watching him, but he supposed she just wanted to make sure he did the job.

He wished that she would leave, partly because he wanted to get back to his computer, but also so that he could watch her go. So that he could watch her hips sway as she walked away. Gumball sighed as he thought about it but froze when his hands touched something most unexpected.

He glanced down at what he had picked up. A pair of black, lacy panties that were slightly damp. The musk emanating from them sent his mind into a whirl. But he snapped out of it at the sounds behind him. Two loud clicks - one for the door shutting, and one for it locking. Gumball slowly turned his head to look at his mother in the doorway. He was just in time to see her skirt hit the floor.

Gumball's eyes darted to the panties in his hands and then back to the skirt on the floor. Then they slowly, lovingly, climbed her legs as she stepped out of the puddle of skirt at her feet. His gaze and her hand reached her womanhood at the same time - and Gumball was bemused to see her wearing a pair of his underwear - one with a familiar stain on it. Nicole rubbed that stain into herself and gave a breathy moan. Gumball swallowed as beads of sweat appeared on his brow and his pants tightened.

"Go ahead Gumball." She said to him, gesturing to the prize he held in his trembling hands. Cautiously he raised them to his nose, and realised he'd been holding his breath until that moment. With one last glance at his mother's encouraging face, he filled his lungs. He groaned and could hardly keep himself from reaching for his erection. Nicole grinned and walked towards him, removing her shirt as she did so. He gazed up at her, the panties falling forgotten from his numb fingers. She dropped the shirt on top of his head, and it took him a second to recover from his shock and remove it, only to be sent right back into shock when he saw she had removed her bra as well.

Nicole cupped her breasts in her hands and leaned over her prey. "Like what you see Gummypuss?" Gumball could only stutter in response. Nicole chuckled "Oh come now, I think we've both wanted this for a long time." She scooped him up and sat him on the bed before pouting "But I suppose I could leave if you're not interested…"

Gumball almost exploded "Nonono! Stay!"

Nicole laughed again, no mere sultry chuckle but a full on belly laugh. It helped relieve the tension, and Gumball joined in weakly despite himself. Nicole wiped a tear from her eye "Oh, it is too much fun to toy with you."

And just like that, the mirth returned to mischief as she removed Gumball's underwear that she wore, crumpling it up and tossing it into the garbage can next to his desk. Gumball raised an eyebrow and Nicole explained "I broke the elastic. Little boy's tighty whities weren't designed for a woman's hips."

Gumball whistled, gaining his confidence "And what hips they are!"

"Oh, you like them, do you? Come get a feel for them." She said, lightly slapping her ass.

Gumball's eyes lit up. This was what he had risked his neck to get a glance at. This was what he had wanted for so long. To get his hands on that marvellous ass. He lept off the bed, hands outstretched to finally embrace his prize, when Nicole's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "This is a little unfair, don't you think Gumball?"

"Huh? What is?"

"That I'm all exposed and you're not."

"Oh. I guess I should…" He trailed off, starting to remove his shirt but paused when he saw the crazy look in his mother's eyes.

"Slower." She commanded, gently rubbing herself. Gumball obliged, but felt the confidence he had gained drain just a little - Nicole looked like she was about to pounce on him at any moment. Which she did, as soon as is pants were off and his hard on could be seen raging, raging against the confines of his undies.

Nicole couldn't take it any longer. She. Needed. Sex. She moved forward, pushing Gumball to the bed, but he panicked and hit his head on the board and came to rest in a sitting position leaning against it. He swore and rubbed his head.

Nicole apologized profusely, once again becoming the mother than Gumball knew. "Sorry dear, I I just lost control for a moment there."

Gumball looked up and smiled "I guess you really have wanted this for a long time, huh?"

"Yes. And you?"

"Longer than I can remember." Nicole hugged him, then whispered into his ear "Want mommy to kiss it better?"

"Heh. Sure." To Gumball's surprise, Nicole went up, instead of down towards his cock. He frowned while she couldn't see him - he really wanted her to blow him. She leaned up to kiss the top of his head where he got hit - her breasts smothering his face. He put his arms around her in order to push himself deeper into them.

Nicole squeaked when started to motorboat her. "Oh, so it's gonna be like that, huh?" She leaned back, prying him off her so she could pull off his underpants at last. She licked her lips. Yeah, this was what she needed - and she needed it now - no more playing around. She could feel the burning in her chest and her hands started to shake. Nicole grabbed it hungrily, pumping it impatiently to make sure it was at its full length before positioning herself.

"Aaaaaaah, yeah. Mmmmmph." She groaned as she lowered herself onto him. This. God yes, this was good. He wasn't as big as Richard, but the sheer taboo nature of it was better than anything she might be able to force out of him. This was tasting the forbidden fruit and...damn. Damned she was, if she didn't love every moment of it. The way he twitched inside her, the way he tried to thrust up against her, desperate to get deeper. But most of all, the look on his face and his breaths, shallow and quick. Their eyes met and he moaned to her "Oh god, mom." Yeah. This was good - but it wasn't what she needed. If Nicole wanted to ride a cock she could go force down Richard and have a ride - not that it'd matter, he'd finish and go limp before she even got started. She wondered if she could even get off if he stayed in the game.

It was good to see her lover enjoying it for a change sure, but she needed more than that. Nicole lifted herself off of Gumball, stifling a laugh at his disappointment. "I'm not gonna let you sit there while I do all the work, little man." She stated, getting on all fours and presenting herself to him, spreading her lips wide with her fingers. "Go on, get to it." She commanded, and he eagerly obeyed.

Oh yeah. Now that was more like it. She moaned as she rocked back and forth from his impacts. Finally. It was like having a long waiting itch finally scratched - except that the itch was still there. It was better, but not gone. For now though, she was content to enjoy the sensation, to pinch her nipple with one hand while listening to Gumball's breathing. This was really what she needed, to be the one being fucked. As Gumball continued to slam into her with youthful abandon, she started to climb the wave of an orgasm. She could hardly believe it - how long had it been since she'd gotten this close? Years? "Ugh yeah Gummypuss right there keep going!" She called back to him.

"Mom I - aw - I feel -" He never got the chance to finish.

Nicole called again, a desperate urgency in her voice "nonono hold it in Gumball. I'm getting sooo close…" She almost whined the ending. Ah, yes. She'd nearly reached the top and -

"I can't hold it. Anylongerrr…" Nicole felt the slightest moment of despair that she'd never scratch that itch. Then the spurt of cum shot into her. Her son's cum. It was so hot and it made her feel so dirty. It sent her over the edge and the wave that had been building finally crashed down.

Nicole clenched her fists, rolled her head back and let her tongue lol out of her mouth as she tensed and released. She slumped down, Gumball sliding out of her. It was a moment before she gathered her wits back to her from wherever they'd gone. There was a sudden, vibrant clarity to the world - the itch was gone. She moaned a single long note of relief and pleasure. Then she rolled over to face Gumball, who sat on the floor admiring his handiwork. He seemed pleased with himself. Nicole didn't begrudge him that - she was quite satisfied.

She thought about Richard for a moment, comparing them idly. She had taken that which should not be had, and was already looking forward to her next helping. She was never going back to Richard. Not after this. Although, she supposed he would be fine with that - no more mandatory lovemaking for him. Just another duty he was happy to shirk she thought angrily. Ah hell, who needed him when she had her Gummypuss?


End file.
